


I'm Just Clark Kent

by ElinorBlack



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Planet, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorBlack/pseuds/ElinorBlack
Summary: Lois Lane sees the man behind the cape, but what exactly does she see.Join Lois Lane as she works at the Daily Planet and meets fellow reporter Clark Kent and learns just who he is.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I love the relationship between these two characters and after reading Glasses I wanted to explore how Lois Lane sees Clark Kent from the beginning of their relationship to her finding out he's Superman.

When we first met I had been a journalist for the Daily Planet for a number of years, when Perry first asked me to babysit the new cub reporter I didn’t expect much. I did my research as any good investigative reporter would have done but honestly, there wasn’t much for me to find. Clark Kent, small-town farm boy from and I kid you not Smallville, Kansas. He had a few articles to his name, not world-changing but well written and showed some promise. I knew I would definitely have to whip him into shape but then again I do love a challenge, and who knew it could be fun. 

Whatever my expectations they could not have prepared me for his first day. I was sitting at my desk finishing up some fluff piece on nothing important, and then he arrived, well he made himself known as he knocked a pile of files off of my desk before proceeding to spill his coffee all over himself. Looking up at him I could see he was somewhat attractive but had large framed glasses taking over the majority of his face and his entire body seemed slumped over lacking any sort of confidence.

“Clark Kent I presume?” I asked as he dived to the floor to pick up my scattered files. He looked up at me with his wide eyes and taking in a breath started to bumble his way through an apology,

“I’m so sorry, I’ll get all of these picked up for you Miss...”

“Lane”, I replied as I stood up gesturing for him to do the same, “Lois Lane,” I said as I held out my hand for him to shake, looking at it for a second he eventually took it, and damn did he have a weak handshake, it felt like he barely even took my hand.

“You know if you want to cut it as a big city reporter you’re going to need a stronger handshake than that.”

“I’m sorry,” he said in such a mild-mannered tone I could barely believe it.

“Your handshake, it needs to be more confident, in this business we deal with some real lowlifes and big businessmen and politicians who believe they’re all that. If you want to be taken seriously people’s first impression of you cannot be that you’re afraid of them, put some effort into it.”

“I’ll work on it,” he eventually said after studying me for a few seconds, and finally smiling at me.

And that was that after I pointed him to his desk which was opposite mine with instructions of where I.T was for him to go get his computer setup, and I started sorting through the files he had knocked to the ground. As he left for I.T I watched him go feeling nothing but pity for the man as I saw him bump into at least three desks, two interns and that photographer Jimmy something. Well, I thought it seems as if I really do have my work cut out for me with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced at Kent when I heard him knock his pens to the floor, he’d been here a week and I still couldn’t quite figure this guy out.

He had to be the most mild-mannered man I had ever met, he never stood up for himself and was ridiculously nice to everybody, guess that’s a small-town upbringing for you. He was the clumsiest guy I’ve ever seen, like whatever you’re imagining multiply it by a hundred and you get Clark Kent. Seriously, in this last week, he has stepped on my toes a dozen times, spilt so much coffee and walked into that poor photographer so many times, and that’s only half of it.

Yet, he’s a good reporter, with the makings of a great one. His writing is punchy and while he has the facts he also manages to connect with the people he writes about. I would rather be shot than say this out loud but that’s the one thing and I mean one thing that Clark Kent can do better than Lois Lane and that is connect with people.

I’m rude and bossy, the entire bullpen could tell you that, and well there’s a reason they call me Mad Dog Lane. I get the information I want from people and my methods work, but Kent, well people like him. I reckon it’s that farm boy charm that makes people want to trust him. He can sometimes get more information out of sources because he makes them want to open up to him, whereas with me it’s often that people feel they have to tell me.

It annoys the hell out of me.

There’s a reason Perry stuck the guy with me and that’s because he thinks I can learn something from him. Well, let me tell you Smallville here is going to learn far more from me than I am from him.

“Need a refill?” I heard him ask as he broke me from my thoughts as he nodded to my coffee mug.

“Yeah, I need something to get me through this puff piece,” I replied as I handed him my mug.

That’s another thing about Clark Kent, he always notices when I need something, more often than not it’s a cup of coffee, but he even bought me lunch yesterday because he noticed I was too busy working.

“Here you go.” He said in that cheerful voice of his that was starting to get on my nerves, how can someone be that happy all the time it makes no sense.

Enough of Clark Kent though I have an article to write on some city hall issue that I don’t find all that interesting, however, the sooner I get it done I can chase some real leads. As I looked back over my notes I took a sip of the coffee Clark had brought me. It was made exactly how I liked it and it was odd as he hadn’t actually asked her how she took it.

Honestly, even if I don’t quite understand the man, if Smallville keeps on bringing me coffee like this he’s alright in my books.


End file.
